


Friendship

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John might wish there was more than Harold is willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Friendship  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Friendship Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.  
Genre: Gen (Wanted to be slash, but didn’t work out.)  
Characters: John Reese and Harold Finch.  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 865  
Summary: John might want a little more from Harold then Harold is willing to give.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/poI2_zps113191b1.jpg.html)

Harold was sitting at his desk when John came walking in that morning and Harold could smell something different coming from the container that John was carrying. “What did you bring, John?”

“It’s a Spinach and Goat Cheese Omelet. I thought you might enjoy something different for a change. I went to Sarabeth’s on the Upper East Side because I love it there and thought you might like something. So, I got us each an omelet and Sarabeth’s Basket of Muffins and Legendary Preserves. It makes for one hell of a breakfast, let me tell you. And of course, I stopped and got you a cup of your green tea.”

“I’ve never been to Sarabeth’s. This might be a nice change. Thank you, John. I do love Goat Cheese, so that was a good choice for me.”

“Harold, try one of the muffins with the preserves. It’s fantastic. They practically melt in your mouth. I’m dying to hear if you like them or not.”

Harold pulled one of the muffins out of the bag and spread some of the preserves on it and took a bite. “They are heavenly, John. You were not kidding. They do melt in your mouth. Delicious. Thank you, very much.”

John got himself one out of the bag and spread the preserves also. He bit into it and moaned in appreciation. “I’m glad you like them, Harold, but taste the omelet. It’s really good.”

Harold got the container out of the bag and got a fork and started to eat the omelet. Harold didn’t say another word and finished his entire omelet. “John, please tell me that was just a one egg omelet?”

“It’s was a two egg, omelet, but they are good, aren’t they? They go down very easily. I love that place. I’m so glad you’re enjoying this meal. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Why, John? I’ve done nothing to deserve such a favor,” Harold pointed out. 

“I wanted to thank you for the tickets to the August Wilson Theater. I really enjoyed the play. The music was perfect. It’s my way of saying, thank you and it’s also National Friendship Week,” John stated. 

“So, you did go to see Jersey Boys? I knew you would love it. I figured if I just bought the ticket for you, you would feel like you had to use them, but I was hoping that you would enjoy the show. I’ve never heard of National Friendship Week.”

“And I did, Harold. I rarely go anywhere. So, it’s very uncommon for me to go to a theater. It was a nice change of pace. I thought I might need a change of scenery. Thank you again.”

Harold was so happy that John went to the play, he was shocked, but happy. John never relaxed, ever, that Harold knew about anyhow. Now, Harold just had to think up some things for John as gifts. The man, rarely took anything in exchange for everything he did for Harold. He donated most of his money to charity that Harold paid him each week. 

“Do you ever go to the theater, Harold?” 

“Yes, John, I go now and then. Not as often as I would like to, but I do go. I saw Jersey Boys and knew you would enjoy the music. It was just so lovely and a great story, too.”

“Next time you go, if you want company, I wouldn’t mind going with you,” John suggested. 

“That would be very nice, John. I will plan something soon. We’ll see how this week pans out and make plans from there.”

John smiled and continued eating his breakfast. 

“Does this Sarabeth’s have a lunch menu, John?”

“Yes, they do. They have a Lobster Roll that is very tasty. I think you would like it, Harold.”

“Maybe we’ll have lunch one day and you can show me this place,” Harold said. 

“Sounds good to me. Would you like to go after I take care of this number, today?” John asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow, John. In fact, tomorrow, it’s a date.”  
John looked over at Harold and wondered if the man meant an actual date, or just a day to hang with a friend. John would like the date part, but didn’t like to push Harold. He knew how devoted he was to the love of his life and never wanted to push him. 

Harold saw John thinking about this and said, “John, I didn’t mean an actual date. I meant, two friends going to lunch. I’m not ready for anything more.”

“I understand, Harold. Well, I need to get busy on this number. Who is she again?” John went back into the business as usual mode and forgot all about the conversation that had just taken place. Thankfully, Harold let it drop. 

The end


End file.
